This invention relates to improvements in a stapler of hand-operated class which is equipped with a punching mechanism to perform the dual function of stapling and punching.
The prior art staplers of the type described have been subject to the objection that only a limited number of staples can be accommodated within the staple magazine. This is due to the fact that the feed element slidably mounted within the staple magazine to urge the staples forward with the aid of a helical tension spring in accordance with the prior art must have a length greater than that of the spring when contracted to the minimum because, otherwise, the feed element cannot be urged toward the front end of the staple magazine to the last one of the staples. Although some devices have been developed to overcome this difficulty, they are either unnecessarily complex and expensive in construction or bulky in size.
The known dual-purpose devices capable of performing both stapling and punching functions also have a disadvantage in that the punching mechanism incorporated in such devices is susceptible to malfunctions and is so complex in construction that the manufacturing costs of the overall machines are increased to an extent that can be considered unnecessary in view of the teachings of this invention.